Return To the Ice
by Slayterz
Summary: Sequel to 'The Little Ice Prince.' Hiccup is a boy who feels as if he doesn't belong. One day, he finds a snowflake necklace in an old ice castle. When his dad doesn't tell him what it means, he runs away to find answers. However, when Pitch finds out, he's determined to use it to his advantage and revenge.
1. The Threat

On a boat, Elsa gently picked up a baby boy from a crib and sang softly, "You are my world, my darling. What a wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing. You're my melody."

Suddenly, Jack busted through the doors and exclaimed, "They're here! You need to come out soon!"

"Oh, Jack. His smile is as big as the moon!"

"Yes. Your smile too, but they're waiting for us."

* * *

><p>On the ship's deck, there stood the guardians and the Ice King. "Do I look fine?" asked the Ice King, messing with his frost-covered shirt.<p>

Bunny rolled his eyes and replied, "He's just a baby. When he gets older, he won't even remember what you..."

"Just a baby?! That happens to be my grandson you're talking..."

"Dad?" a voice whispered. The Ice King instantly smiled at the sight of his son. "This is Hiccup." Jack moved to the side so everyone could see Elsa, holding a small baby. The Ice King gently ruffled the baby's brown hair. The baby laughed.

Happily, the Ice King pulled out a snowflake necklace from behind his back. To Hiccup's shock, when the ice king pushed a diamond in the middle of it, snow gently swarmed around it. Hiccup laughed as the Ice King was about to put it on him.

However, just before he could, black sand wrapped around the giggling baby's waist and pulled him towards a shadowy man who floated in the sky on a black sand cloud. It was Pitch. Hiccup giggled even louder as Pitch tickled his chin. "Awe. What an adorable baby you have here."

The Ice King aimed his staff at Pitch and exclaimed, "Pitch! Let him go, or I'll..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pitch made his sand drop the baby into his arms. Then, he disappeared into a shadow, reappeared behind Jack, grabbed his face, and turned it so their eyes met. "I've been waiting so long to seek my revenge on you and your dreadful father." Pitch looked up at the Ice King. "The day when I will finally receive your staff." Just as Jack tried to grab the baby, Pitch disappeared onto the top of a ship pole. "Let's make a deal, Ice King. The staff for the baby."

Before the Ice King could answer, Jack shot a direct ice blast at Pitch's arm. The shock caused him to drop the baby. Elsa quickly made a soft snow pile for Hiccup to land in. After he fell in it, Jack barely beat Pitch to him. Jack held the baby tight against his chest to protect him from Pitch.

"You'll all regret this! I will get that baby again! Trust me!" With that, Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

Relieved, Elsa ran up to Jack, screaming, "Is Hiccup okay?!" She was almost in tears from the past few minutes.

The Ice King flew next to Jack and whispered, "Jack. I'm sorry, but I must form a border between the spirit world and the human world around the kingdom so Hiccup will be safe." Jack and Elsa nodded as they hugged their baby tightly. Later, the Ice King hid the snowflake necklace in Elsa's old castle, on a far mountain that was still being guarded by Marshmallow.


	2. 14 Years Later

_**14 Years Later...**_

Olaf ran around the castle's courtyard, urgently. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. He looked and looked, but couldn't find the teen. Finally, up in the sky, Olaf could barely make out something flying. "Hiccup!?" shouted Olaf. Suddenly, a snow dragon swooped down next to Olaf. On it was Hiccup.

"Hey, Olaf. How are you doing?" Hiccup asked, adjusting himself on his snow dragon.

"Come on, Hiccup! You're going to be late for the..." Before Olaf could finish, Hiccup flew into the air on the snow dragon, did a back flip, then landed.

"We did it!" When he lifted his hands up in excitement, snow blasted out from them. "Oops."

"Now, Hiccup. You know that..."

As Olaf talked, Hiccup mimicked him. "It is strictly forbidden to fly out of the kingdom. In fact, you shouldn't be flying at all. It is dangerous to go do things by yourself..." At this point, Olaf gave up talking and just allowed Hiccup to continue. "Remember?"

"Great! You remember!" Olaf clapped his hands, happily.

"Oh, Olaf! You don't know what it's like! You've never been flying! The sky is so amazing! Imagine what the rest of the world is like!" Hiccup's snow dragon roared in response. "Alright, bud. One more round." Hiccup thought for a moment. "Hey, Olaf. I sort of lost something...important outside of the kingdom. Can I go looking for it?"

"Sorry. I'm not falling for this again." Olaf looked up proudly.

"Please! Toothless feels sick! Fresh air will help! It always does!" persuaded Hiccup.

"Well," Olaf looked back down and started to pet the dragon, "If it's for the dragon...I guess..."

"Oh, thank you!" Like lightning, Hiccup quickly darted off into the sky.

Olaf shook his head, realizing what had just happened. "Wait a minute...snow dragons can't feel sick...Hiccup! Wait!"

As Hiccup flew away, he raised his hands up into the sky. He laughed as snow flew from them. As Toothless flew close to the water, Hiccup jumped off of him and froze a small part of the ocean. Next, he started to run alongside Toothless. Just as they approached a snowy mountain, Hiccup jumped onto Toothless' back. They both smiled as they flew higher up the mountain. "Come on, bud! We'll break a record if we go just a little higher!" Hiccup squinted his eyes from the rushing wind as they darted above the mountain. Once above it, Toothless flew in place so his rider could get a good glimpse of the mountain.

Hiccup laughed in amazement, until he noticed a castle. "What the...what's that? Let's get a closer look." As Toothless cautiously flew Hiccup towards the castle, a giant snow beast emerged from the snow. Seeing Hiccup, the giant got in a defensive stance. When Hiccup didn't leave, the giant decided to attack. When he did, Hiccup blasted snow at the beast until it lost its balance and fell off a nearby cliff.

Slowly, checking for any more security, the two entered the castle. They were both amazed by the glistening castle. It sparkled like the midnight sky. It gleamed like the sun. On the second story, in the middle of the room, Hiccup was shocked to see a snowflake necklace, frozen inside an ice pillar. "Toothless! Ice blast!" Toothless shot at the pillar and made it explode into a million pieces. From the pieces, Hiccup picked up the necklace and examined it.

What really shocked him was that on the back, in small letters, he could make out the word, "Hiccup."

"Toothless! I have to show this to Olaf!" Hiccup jumped on Toothless and flew home.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup! Are you okay?! Any bruises; scratches?" asked Olaf, examining Hiccup.<p>

"I'm fine! I'm fine! So, do you know what it is?" Hiccup held out the necklace.

"I don't recognize it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, I found it, and a castle, outside of the borders! How could something so beautiful be somewhere so...dangerous?"

"I have no idea."

"Promise you wont tell anyone, Olaf?" Olaf nodded. "When I leave the kingdom, I like to imagine I'm the prince of winter and fun. When I leave the kingdom, I feel so free. So, happy."

"It's very nice that you have a big imagination."

"I wish I could tell my dad how I feel. I mean, my mom always understands, but my dad is always overprotective. It's like he was dramatized by something!"

"Well, if you tell your dad, you might want to wait until after the party."

Hiccup pulled on his copper hair. "The party! I totally forgot! Olaf! Get on!" Olaf jumped on Toothless, just as he ran off to the castle.


	3. The Disaster

Hiccup ran into the palace. To his shock, there were already three princes and one princess there. Dagur, Astrid, Jamie, and the Heir to Weslton. All of them but Astrid and Jamie giggled as Hiccup walked in. "Look! It's Frost Boy!" exclaimed Dagur. Jamie nudged Dagur, angrily for the comment.

Hiccup slightly smiled back. Quickly, he ran up some stairs, along with Toothless and Olaf. As he ran up, he heard the Heir to Weslton whisper, "I hear he had to make a snow dragon just so he wouldn't be lonely."

"Ha! I don't blame him. Who would want to be friends with a snow freak? Snow freaks might as well be snow." Jamie and Astrid noticed that, while Hiccup was running upstairs, he was crying from the comments.

* * *

><p>Outside of the castle, Jack touched the wall. Frost covered it. The frost started to form into his dad and the guardians. "Dad?" Jack looked up in shock at Hiccup, who was looking at him through a window. By now, all of his tears were dry. "What are you doing?"<p>

Jack quickly stood in front of the frost so Hiccup couldn't see it. "Um...nothing. I'll be up there in a second!" Hiccup looked at Olaf in fear,

"Olaf! You need to help me get ready!" Hiccup took off his frost-covered fur vest and replaced it with a heavy fur cloak. The cloak was much, much harder to grow frost on. Hiccup ran over to a mirror and tried to fluff all of the snowflakes out of his hair and tried to make his face look less pink as Olaf grabbed a crown and a pair of gloves. Hiccup barely had them on when his dad walked in.

"Hiccup."

"I'm ready!" As Hiccup tried to bow, his crown fell off and his gloves flopped around. Jack laughed at Hiccup at little.

"Here. Let me help." Hiccup sighed as he sat down and Jack started to gently ruffle the snowflakes out of his hair.

As he did, Elsa walked in and asked, "So, are you having a bad hair day?"

"If he was, you would be helping. Wouldn't you?" pointed out Jack, as he continue to ruffle Hiccup's hair.

"Fine." With a wave of her hand, all of the snowflakes were gone. "You might want to make it quick. There are a lot of people showing up."

"Just give us two more minutes."

"Okay." Elsa turned around and left. When she was gone, Jack wrapped a blanket around Hiccup's face to warm it. "Dad. Give it up. It's hopeless. My face is always like that."

"You look amazing." Jack took off the blanket. When he did, Hiccup's face was less pink.

"Do I have to do this? Everyone thinks I'm...different," sighed Hiccup, pulling on his gloves.

"Son. Everyone has troubles fitting in at your age. I know I did. I was a crazy, wild boy who went places I was forbidden to go. I always made my dad furious."

"You?! Mr. Protective? No way!" Hiccup sat up and opened his windows. "I'm just afraid that I'm going to make a wrong move."

"Hiccup. This isn't just about the party. Is it? Is there something you want to talk about? You can tell me anything."

As Hiccup looked at the dim moon, he replied, "Well, it might be crazy, but what I dream about, more than anything in the whole world is..."

"How's it coming?" asked Elsa as she entered the room. "Hiccup! Is that you? You look amazing!"

"She's right."

* * *

><p>In the ball room, a man exclaimed, "Everyone! May I present his royal highness, Prince Hiccup."<p>

As Hiccup walked onto stage, he mumbled to himself, "Dad is right. I can do this." Dagur and the Heir to Weslton chuckled when they saw Hiccup.

Feeling bad for him, Astrid walked up to Hiccup and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Um, sure. Okay. I can try." Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and started to dance. Everyone watched in awe at how beautifully they danced together. However, while they danced, ice darted from Hiccup's feet, causing Astrid slip backwards into a food table. "I'm so sorry!"

"Look at what he just did!"

"Wow! He really is a snow freak!" Everyone laughed as the ice grew. Soon, everyone was slipping. This only caused the kids to laugh even more. Hiccup looked around in fear, then ran up to his room in tears.


	4. Run-Away

Jack slowly entered Hiccup's room. Hiccup was back in his regular clothes, sobbing on his bed, holding something in his hand. "Oh, Hiccup. I'm so sorry." Jack sat next to Hiccup on his bed.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"I'm the prince of disaster!" Hiccup fell backwards on his bed and hung his head off of the edge.

"Everyone's teenage years feel this way." Jack pulled Hiccup up and rested him on one of his pillows.

After he did, Hiccup looked at the snowflake necklace and accidentally pushed the button. Suddenly, snow gently swarmed around it as it played a familiar tune. "I know this song! It sounds so familiar!" (The lullaby Elsa sang to him as a baby.) Shocked, Jack grabbed the necklace away from him and stopped the snow with his powers.

"Where did you get this?!"

"I...I found it." Hiccup looked down at the bed. He wouldn't even dare to look his dad in the eyes.

"You left the kingdom, didn't you?" Jack stood up from the bed and scolded Hiccup.

"Actually, I was in the sky, flying."

"You know you're not aloud to fly off far! In fact, you shouldn't be flying at all!"

"Why? And why does that have my name on it?!"

"Hiccup. Listen to me..."

"You're hiding something! I know it!"

Jack froze. After a few seconds, he continued, "You disobeyed me! I never want you leaving again! It's dangerous!"

"How would you know? You've never been out of this kingdom!" Hiccup jumped off of his bed, snatched the necklace away from Jack's hand, and ran out of the room.

"Hiccup!"

As he ran away, Elsa walked in. "Jack. We knew he was going to figure out someday."

"You're right. It's time I trust him with the truth."

* * *

><p>Hiccup jumped on Toothless angrily. "Come on, Hiccup," Olaf sighed. "It's okay."<p>

"I need to go. I'm going to figure out what this necklace means if my dad wont tell me." With that, Hiccup flew away.

Pitch smiled as Hiccup crossed the borders. "Oh, this is great! There's a little boy who needs my help."

* * *

><p>Olaf ran up to Jack and Elsa, who were looking for Hiccup. "Hiccup flew away!" he exclaimed, barely keeping himself together.<p>

"Flew where?" Jack panicked, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Outside the border!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pitch blocked Hiccup while he was flying. "Who are you?!" asked Hiccup, ready to attack.<p>

"It's okay, child. I can help you figure out what that snowflake means," Pitch coed, picking up the necklace.

"And why it has my name on it?"

"Of course, child, anything!"


	5. Transformed

Hiccup's eyes turned heavy as black sand started to surround him. Within a couple seconds, he was in a shadowy lair. He looked around and noticed Toothless was nowhere to be seen. "Welcome, child. Now, tell me your issue."

Hiccup pulled his necklace off his neck and showed it to Pitch. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what this means and why it has my name on it. My...my dad wouldn't tell me. He just doesn't understand."

"Don't worry. You're not the only one with a family who doesn't understand you. Have you ever wondered if it has your name on it, because it holds you destiny in it?" Pitch pushed the button and watched as snow swayed around it. "Because deep down, you know you weren't meant to be a lonely human. You know that you're something much more special. Something like a winter prince?"

"A winter prince? But, it's not possible."

"Boy! I can make you one!"

"You can?!"

"Of course! All you have to do is ask!"

"Can you?"

"Yes!" Suddenly, Hiccup's feet felt lighter. Without hesitation, Hiccup jumped. He flew.

"I'm a winter prince?!"

"Say it loud, say it proud!"

"This is amazing!"

"However! You're only going to be a spirit for so long. I wish I could do something better, but the Ice King stole my staff from me. Now, I'm much weaker."

"That's horrible! Why don't you get it back?"

"Well, you see, he lives in a snow area. Not my element. So, he's more powerful. Too bad no one else I know is a snow element."

Hiccup thought for a moment. "I can get it!"

Pitch smiled. "You would? Oh, thank you. Now, when you do, I will turn you into a full-blooded winter spirit. Oh, yes! Here's a map to the palace!"

Meanwhile, Jack and Elsa were talking with the Ice King. "Oh, Dad. I don't know where he could have gone."

"It's okay. The guardians are looking like crazy for him. I will join them soon."

Elsa thought for a moment. "Jack, maybe you should go looking for him, too."

"But what about land searching..."

"I'll take care of searching the ground, but you know the world better than anyone!"

"You're right, Dad. I need to find him."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

"Alright."

As the Ice King got ready to turn Jack back into his natural form, Elsa whispered, "Bring our son home."

Suddenly, snow spiraled around Jack, until he felt like a feather. His clothes turned back to his old clothes. He was completely normal now. "I'll be back soon," he whispered to Elsa, before taking off into the air.


	6. Stollen

Toothless looked urgently for Hiccup. Suddenly, to his shock, he appeared out of nowhere. "Toothless! Come on!" To Toothless' shock, Hiccup darted up into the air. Toothless stared at him for a minute, then did the same.

"Let's see." Hiccup started to examine the map he was given. "First, we go South for...until we reach...then, North? No, East." Hiccup looked at Toothless for help. However, Toothless was more confused than Hiccup at that moment.

Once they approached the North Pole, Hiccup accidentally bumped into a glacier. Shocked, he froze the map. "What the?" When Hiccup looked down at it, it cracked into a million pieces. "No! Now how are we to find the Ice King?"

As if answering his question, a girl bumped into him. "Oh, I'm sorry." The girl examined him a little. "You look familiar. Tell me, are you a seasonal spirit? Winter, perhaps?"

"No, but my parents and I all control snow."

"What are you doing far out here?"

"I'm looking for the Ice King. Do you happen to know where he's at?"

"Sure I do. I can take him to you if you want."

"Could you? That would be wonderful...um..."

"Emily."

After a while of flying, they were finally at the king's ice palace. Excited, the trio darted into the palace. They easily avoided the guardians as they snuck in. As soon as they were in, they hid behind an ice pillar. "So..." asked Emily, "why are we sneaking around?"

"Because the Ice King stole something from me."

"Really? That doesn't sound like him."

"Well, he did." Hiccup looked over the corner and saw the ice king sighing at a picture of a baby. "He looks so sad."

"He doesn't look like a thief."

They instantly took back their observations once the ice king exclaimed, "We don't have time for this! I want all of you guardians searching!" With that, all of the guardians scurried away in search for whatever they were looking for. However, before Bunny left, he reported, "Your son is here to see you." The ice king instantly got up and ran out of the room, leaving his staff behind.

Hiccup took this chance to fly up to the staff, grab it, and fly away with it. However, while he did this, his snowflake necklace fell off.

"Dad. I'm just so worried," sobbed Jack.

"Don't worry. We'll find him," assured the Ice King.

"Dad!" exclaimed Jack. "Look!" Jack picked up a snowflake necklace and showed it to his dad.

"Wait, where's my staff?"

As they looked around for clues, Jack saw two nightmares running away. "Wait a minute." Without thinking, Jack followed them.


	7. Betrayal

Hiccup, Toothless, and Emily all flew as fast as they could to the entrance of Pitch's lair. Certain of their safety, they all started to laugh. "Thanks," Hiccup stated. Emily smiled and nodded as she flew off. Once she was gone, Hiccup jumped into the lair.

Once he hit the bottom, he exclaimed, "Pitch! I got the staff!" Pitch appeared in front of him with a huge smile.

"Great! Now give it to me!"

Just as he was about to, Jack had finished following the nightmare into the lair and saw this. He darted towards Hiccup and pulled him away. "Hiccup! You can't give it to him!" Hiccup pushed Jack off and flew into the air. Shocked, Jack flew into the air too. They looked at each other in shock.

"You can fly?" they said at the same time.

"Jack! You made it!" Pitch turned his attention to Hiccup. "Now give me the staff."

Hiccup just ignored Pitch and looked at his dad sadly. "All this time and you never told me..."

Pitch took this to his advantage. "You kept the most important secret from your own son his whole life."

"Hiccup, please. Just give me the staff..."

"No! Give it to me! It's for your own good."

"He's lying!"

"I've given you all you've ever wanted, but he lied to you your whole life."

"I was trying to protect you!"

Anger flashed in Hiccup eyes. "By locking me in? By having me conceal my powers from the world?! You knew how much I wanted to be free! So why did you keep the truth from me?!"

"If I could redo one thing, I'd..."

"Too late!" Hiccup turned to hand the staff to Pitch.

"No!"

Pitch took the staff happily and smiled wickedly. "Finally! All the power is mine!" Hiccup was shocked when black sand restrained Jack and carried him to Pitch. "You know, everything he did was to protect you from me. Everything Daddy did was out of...love." Hiccup flinched at this. "You know, you've been a very naughty boy...stealing from your own grandfather..."

"My...my grandfather?"

"Yes! The Ice King! Ruler of all ice and snow! Well, at least he was, until a certain thief came along..."

"You tricked me!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself! Tell me, Hiccup. Is being this free all you've ever wanted? Was it worth it?"

"Hiccup!" Annoyed, Pitch made sand wrap around Jack's mouth.

"Let him go!" With that, Hiccup shot ice at Pitch. However, Pitch stopped it, and reflected it into Hiccup's heart. Hiccup clutched his chest as he collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly, he felt heavier.

"Would you look at that. Your time as an ice prince has expired." With that, Pitch disappeared into the shadows with Jack. The last thing Hiccup heard was, "I've got a much bigger spirit to conquer."

(((((((((())))))))))

About ten minutes later, Toothless came running into the cave with Emily. "I'm here!" she exclaimed. "Toothless brought me. What's..." Emily was stunned when she saw Hiccup. He was on the ground, shivering. Half of his hair was white and his skin was growing paler. "What happened?!"

"P...P...Pitch. H...He f...f...froozze myy h...ear...t. H...Hee T...ook m...mmy D...d...daad."

"Okay. Calm down. Just calm down. I need to get you out of here."

"Th...is is a..lll mmm...y faul...lt."


	8. A Happy Ending

Pitch smiled as he approached the border of Arendelle with Jack restrained at his side. Everyone gasped, seeing this. Once Elsa noticed this, she instantly ran towards them on the water, freezing it. Just as she was ready to freeze Pitch, she noticed Jack. "Jack!"

Pitch turned his attention to Elsa. "Oh! Hello, Queen Elsa! We were just waiting for the ice king to appear. You want to join? We're having a blast!" With that, Pitch formed a large icecap and dropped it onto Elsa.

Pitch smiled as it crashed through the ice and on Elsa. "Oh, well. She might have enjoyed this." Jack screamed and cried at Pitch for what he did. "Calm down, you brat." With that, he made Jack's restraints tighten.

"Pitch!" When Pitch turned around, he saw the ice king holding Elsa. Behind him, the guardians appeared.

"Oh, Ice King! Is that the best you can do?"

"Give me back my son and grandson and I will spare you," the ice king demanded.

"What are you going to do? Throw a snowball at me?" Angry, Elsa formed a snowball and threw it at Pitch's face. As he washed the snow off his face, he noticed everyone was laughing at him. Even Jack. Furious, Pitch summoned some nightmares that split everyone apart from each other. Despite the nightmares, Elsa marched up to Pitch.

"Where's Hiccup?!"

"Oh? Do you wish to join him?" With that, the ice underneath Elsa broke. She gasped as she sunk down into the ocean. What really shocked her was the ocean was already freezing into ice from her being in it. Jack struggled even more as Sandy came from above and fired dream sand at Pitch. Luckily, it barely nipped Jack's restraints, turning them into dream sand.

The next thing Pitch knew, Jack was diving into the water Elsa had fallen into. As Jack dove, he noticed the water was almost completely frozen. He had to push through ice everywhere. Finally, he reached Elsa and swam up to the air. Both of them gasped as they climbed out of the ice.

* * *

><p>Emily held Hiccup like a baby and jumped onto Toothless. "Go!" Like lightning, Toothless darted into the air.<p>

"Go to Arendelle," gasped Hiccup. Toothless did so.

Noticing Hiccup's shivering was getting worse and worse, she whispered, "It's okay. Just hang in there." Hiccup slowly nodded as Emily tried to share as much heat as possible. The trio thought that if they made it to Arendelle, they could get help and everything would be better.

However, they were dead wrong. By time the got there, Elsa and Jack were on the ground, gasping, the guardians were fighting nightmares, and Pitch was in the sky, laughing. While Pitch was distracted with rising ice from the ocean to form a castle-like throne, Emily brought Hiccup to Elsa and Jack. "Oh my goodness!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"What happened to him?" demanded Elsa, panting on the ground.

"Pitch froze his heart," realized Jack. Before the two could do anything, Pitch fired a blast at them. Much to their shock, it forced Jack to bow, but only made Elsa skid back little. Emily and Hiccup, then the guardians. However, much to Hiccup's shock, he wasn't forced to bow. Just then, he realized the blasts only made the spirits bow. He wasn't a spirit anymore!

Hiccup smiled as he snuck out of Pitch's sight. He quickly looked for a way to stop him. Just then, he noticed an ice pillar rising up to form Pitch's throne. Hiccup jumped onto it as it lifted him up to Pitch. As the ice lifted him, his heart started to react. He gasped as he fell to his knees. "Hang in there," he continually whispered to himself.

Once the ice stopped, he jumped onto another rising pillar. He jumped and jumped, until he made it to the top. Quietly, he snuck up to Pitch. He was too distracted with his powers to even notice Hiccup. Hiccup took a deep breath as he ran past Pitch, snatching the staff on his way. Pitch gasped and looked at Hiccup angrily.

"Now, now. Be a good boy and give me the staff."

"No!" Before Pitch could do anything, Hiccup threw the staff down to the ice king. Just as he threw it, he turned to ice. Seeing this, the ice king used all his strength to grab the staff, breaking the spell. Once everyone was free, he froze Pitch where he stood.

"This time you will never escape and threaten my family again!"

Just seconds after Pitch was frozen, Jack flew up to Hiccup. "No…" Tears started to fall from his eyes. "No! I'm so sorry!" Jack hugged Hiccup and cried even more. "I should have just told you the truth! I...I love you."

Just as those words were said, Hiccup started to unfreeze. Once Jack noticed, he watched with wide eyes. Once unfrozen, Jack hugged him. "Hiccup!"

"Dad?!" Happy, Hiccup hugged him back. Soon, Elsa was up with them.

"We thought we lost you." By now, all three of them were in tears.

"I'm sorry..."  
>"Don't be," Jack interrupted. "We should have told you the truth."<p>

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just thought I would be a better spirit than a boy."

"It doesn't matter if you're a spirit, a human, or even a prince. We love you for who you are. Our brave little boy."

"Just like your father," a voice behind them said.

"Grandfather?" When Hiccup turned around, he saw the ice king.

"I can't blame you for wanting to join us spirits and because you are my grandson, I am giving you a special gift. A choice. You and your family can come with me to the poles, or stay here."

"I have a better idea." Smiling, Hiccup whispered something into the ice king's ear. The ice king smiled as well as he blasted the border that was created to separate spirits and humans. Soon, it turned into ice and shattered. "Now we can all be together!"


End file.
